Death Note Lemon LxLight
by Bella78254
Summary: L starts telling Light about how lonely he's been all these years. Which quickly turns into something more than a little talk.


Death Note Lemon!

The grey clouds cried & poured the rain down on L's body. Light screamed out, "What are you doing out there by yourself?" But it was futile. L couldn't hear a thing over the furious rain splashing over head. Light walked over into the rain and toward L. "L, what are you doing out here?" "Huh? Oh. It's just the bells." "What bells?" Light responded. "You can't hear them? I've been hearing them non-stop all day. It could be a wedding or something."

Light just stared at L. He knew L for a while and this wasn't how L acted normally. He must've have had something on his mind that was bothering him. "L? What's with you? Come on, tell me what your problem is other than some imagenary bell." L paused. "It's the fact that I'm alone." "What do you mean alone?" Light said with a confused look. "Ever since I became L, I haven't been able to talk with many people, and I even when I do, I have to keep the fact I'm L for their safety. I have so much love to give, but no one to give it too."

Light took one long, good look at L. He had always thought that L was very handsome, but in the rain, soaking wet, he looked perfect. Light couldn't take this anymore. He slowly walked up to L and pulled the back of L's head pulled him very close, on inches away from each other. "L-light? What a-are you doing?" Light ignored him and kissed him on the lips. L was stunned. While he may have been the worlds greatest detective, this was a mystery that not even he could solve. But in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind, he loved it.

*Lemon Alert*

He slowly wrapped his arms around Light's neck and kissed him back. Light decided that now his trap worked, he'd kick it up a notch. He shoved his tonge down L's throat. They both moaned they passionatly kissed. Light broke the kiss for air. They both panted for air, when Light whispered in L's ear with a very sly and seductive tone, "You may not have had love to give before, but you do now." Light then started licking his cheek. He trailed his tonge down to L's neck and licked. He licked, then sucked, then bit. L moaned loudly. The seductive talk, the licking, biting, sucking, it was all too much. He had showed attraction to others before, but Light was the first to do this.

Suddenly, Light pulled away from L's neck. "Huh? Light? W-why'd you stop?" Light just responded by softly pushing L down to the ground. He took off coat and shirt. He then pulled of L's shirt, before taking off both of their pants. They bothed kissed as they stroked each others rock hard cocks. They broke the kiss for breathe, then L decided he played the prey long enough. He shoved Light on his back. "L? Wh-what are you doing?" L started licking Light's member like a lollipop. He then started planting gentle kisses on his member. Light sighed in aggitation. "L, stop teasing me please." L juist shook his head said, "You'll have to do better than that." Light sighed and blushed. "L? Please just suck my dick? Please!?" "Much better." L then shoved Light's tonge down his throat and sucked it with skill.

Light moaned loudly as the worls greatest detective sucked his cock. L then started to gently bite the shaft and suck the balls while stroking his own dick. Light moaned so loud, it felt better than anything he had ever felt. Finally, he screamed out, "L! I'm gonna cum! Ahh~!" Light screamed out as he came. L swallowed every drop and smiled. Light panted heavily as he tried to catch his breathe, when he was cut off by L kissing him. L pulled away and smiled at how cute Light looked. Light sat up and spoke. "That was amazing. But... we're not done yet." Light stood up and went over to his coat.

He grabbed out a small bottle of portable of lube. He went back over to L and handed it to him. L took the bottle and smirked. Light then got on his hands and knee's. L then rubbed his member with lube before mounting Light. He slowly pushed in, when Light gave the okay to move forwars. L started going really fast. Light moaned loudly, he just hope to christ no one heard. L just kept pounding Light's tight hole. Niether of them could even describe in sign laungauge how good it felt. Light just started stroking his own dick while L leaned forward and bit his neck.

He fucked him good and hard, pushing in and out again and again. "L-light! I'm g-gonna cum!" "Wait! Let's cum together! Just hang on one more second!" They both screamed out as the came. They both laid on the cold and wet ground panting for breathe. S?"So, Light? How are you going to break this to Misa?" "I'll just send a cake with a note." They both laughed and they got up and grabbed their clothes. Off to catch Kira.

Fin.


End file.
